Go to sleep
by Lovingly Insane
Summary: A drunken night at the bar leads to something more than originally planned. Damien/Pip.


**A/N: I usually don't write M rated stuff, but I kind of promised a friend of mine I would. I'm new to writing Dip, so…sorry. (: Hope you enjoy! **

"Damien..." Pip giggled, hiccupping. Damien laughed as his drunken lover stumbled beside him, trying to keep up with his fast pace. He was a good six inches taller than Pip, and his legs went on for miles. He walked fast, intoxicated or not, and Pip always struggled to keep up. Today was worse, seeing as though the six pints of alcohol were finally catching up to him. Damien was the 'designated driver', but since they didn't have a car it was up to him to get Pip

home. He'd gotten drunk anyways.

"Yes, my darling?" chortled Damien. He could feel the alcohol taking its toll on him, causing him to fly out of his shell.

"I'm staying-" hiccup, "at your place tonight. I doubt highly that I'm sober enough return to my own."

The use of his British 'lingo', as Damien usually called it, in such a manner set Damien spiraling into a fit of laughter. He grabbed the blonde's hand and

began to run back to his apartment. After they stumbled up the stairs, he unlocked the door and motioned grandly with his arms. "My dearest, darling..est Phillip Pirrup," he said, mocking Pip's accent surprisingly well, "would you please join me in my lovely home?"

Pip burst out laughing and gripped Damien's soft black turtleneck, leading him inside. "I love your house."

"Ah!" Damien waggled a gloved finger at him. "Apartment, Pip. Nothing can be considered a house if you don't have lava and flames everywhere."

"That's because you grew up in hell," he giggled.

"...Yeah." Damien started laughing again, doubling over and teasingly pulled Pip to the couch. They collapsed, still chortling away.

"Y'know," Damien breathed, wiping a tear from his eye, "That hat is so sexy I could cry."

"Really?" Pip grinned, feeling the texture of his newsboy hat. Damien smiled back and whipped his hand out, snatching it from Pip's clutches. "Hey!"

Damien only snickered and put it on himself, modeling for the other. "How do I look?"

"Very nice, very nice." Pip sighed, closing his eyes. He felt Damien put the hat back on him and opened them. They met with a pair of shining red eyes. Pip was so close to that face, so close to those lips...he gently lifted his chin and met Damien's lips with his. He found his arms slowly wrapping around the other's neck. Damien pulled Pip closer, straddling him now. The other boy instead climbed onto his lap, their tongues fighting for dominance. Slowly, Damien picked him up bridal style, their lips never separating, and carried him to his bedroom. The lights were off, but the moonlight illuminated their faces. It was the angel and the devil, the summer and the winter. He was the ice to his fire.

Pip felt his hands lift Damien's turtle neck over his head and travel down his hard chest. Whose hands were these, these stranger hands? Pip's had never gotten this close to anyone, or ever touched anyone like this...he didn't mind, though. These hands were his, and they were sure as hell making Damien happy. Damien tugged off his scarf and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt, leaving his collarbone area bare.

Pip groaned as Damien started to kiss down his neck. He felt the soft, fiery lips brush past his naked collarbone and fingers slowly unbuttoning the rest of his ironed white shirt. The lips travelled down his chest and his abdominals until they met his belly button. He moaned louder, bucking his hips, and as he looked down he saw his jeans being tugged down by two long, white hands. His boxers followed shortly after, leaving him vulnerable. The black haired boy grinned up at him, his red eyes gleaming with mischief. He saw a bead of sweat dripping down Pip's forehead and falling onto his chest. Damien chuckled and kissed down his thighs, coming dangerously close to Pip's very awake area. He kissed the back of his knees, his lips light and soft. The kisses were brief and he soon travelled back upwards, once again brushing right past Pip's member.

"Damien," Pip moaned, tucking on the pale boy's shaggy hair.

"Yes, love?"

"For the love of God and all that is holy," (Damien rolled his eyes at this,) "Stop teasing!"

Damien let out a cruel, taunting chuckle as he met the British boy's lips once more. He tucked his blonde hair behind his ear and looked into the large, pleading baby-blue eyes.

"Do you want me to-" Damien started to purr, when he was interrupted by a loud,

"For fuck's sakes, yes! Please!" Pip was panting, his cheeks flushed. Damien smirked at his language; that was the first time he'd ever sworn.

"You should swear more often," Damien whispered into Pip's ear, "It's pretty fucking hot." Pip responded with a whimper.

"Damien..." Pip whined, stretching out the 'a' sound. He didn't hear a reply. In fact, he didn't hear anything. It was dead silent in the moonlight-lit room. Pip was confused. Utterly turned on, yes, but confused. "Daaahooooly shi-" he felt Damien's lips clasp around his member. He sighed in bliss, the words falling from his lips. He tangled his hands in the mess of black hair that was in front of him and let out yet another groan. He felt Damien chuckled, sending vibrations up his spine, causing his eyes to pop open wide. He let himself go with a loud cry, panting heavily as Damien crawled back up beside him.

"I-" Pip started, but Damien silenced him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Go to sleep, Pip."

"Mmkay," he murmured sleepily, feeling the drinks really affect his system.

"Oh, and Pip?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Pip snuggled up against his boyfriend's chest and sighed deeply, breathing in the natural scent of hell. Roses.


End file.
